ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 6047/6048 (25th December 2019)
Plot Phil hands Ben a gun. Ben reassures Phil that Keanu will be dead by the end of the day. Sharon smiles at a present Phil has put under the tree for the unborn baby. Martin packs a bag, ready to flee the Square. Sonia catches him and stops him leaving. Linda wakes in hospital with Lee by her side. Mick is determined to enjoy Christmas, despite Linda's absence. Sonia talks Martin out of leaving. Denise and Jack arrive at No.20 to spend Christmas with Patrick and Sheree. Patrick reveals Sheree has had to go out. Bex tells Martin she wants her 'old' dad back. Phil cancels Christmas at No.55. Louise asks Lisa if she and Keanu can spend it with her. Ben enlists Martin to get rid of Keanu. Lee supports a hungover Linda. She feels she has ruined Christmas. Jean talks to Daniel via voicemail. Kat decides she is going to find someone to take the family on for a meal. Dot is horrified to learn someone has tried to take £5000 from her bank account. Dotty points the finger at Martin. Martin is apprehensive over Ben's request to have him kill Keanu. Linda spots a patient being given gin. Mo asks Honey if her family can eat with hers. Kathy notices Kat sat alone on Turpin Road and encourages her to bring her family over to No.45. Kheerat overhears Kat talking to Kathy about the difficulty her family is in. Phil confronts Sharon over her affair with Keanu. Louise asks Keanu if he is the father of Sharon's baby. Keanu confirms he is. Phil rages at Sharon. Sharon retaliates and details her affair with Keanu. She then begs him to stay with her and expresses hope that they can overcome the affair. Keanu tells Louise everything. She is speechless. Kat, Kush and Mo separately arrange Christmas lunch with three different clans. Phil tricks Sharon into thinking everything is okay and then reveals he has changed his will and started divorce proceedings. Sharon brings Dennis into her pleas to keep Phil - he reminds her that he adopted him over two years ago and has as much right to keep him as she does. He kicks Sharon out onto the Square, humiliating her. Keanu begs Louise to flee with him. She agrees to. Martin prepares to kill Keanu. Mick goes to pick Linda up from hospital; he is stunned when the nurse informs him she has left. Linda sits on George Street with a bottle of gin in her hand. Phil heads to The Vic to be with his family. Sonia issues Dotty a stern warning over her accusations towards Martin. Kim video calls the Foxes from Scotland. Sheree finally returns from her rendezvous. The Slater's eat with the Taylor's and then head to the Beales. Sharon heads to No.45 to see Ian. Kheerat tells Jags and Vinny they are going to help the Slaters. Keanu and Louise find a van to escape in. Keanu notices Louise is uneasy. She tells Keanu never to cross a Mitchell, as Martin chloroforms him. Sharon tells Ian everything. The Slater's have their third meal with Billy and Honey. Denise confronts Sheree on her whereabouts. The Panesar's find the Slater's and take them to The Vic for a drink. Sharon heads to The Vic and finds Phil. She announces her affair to the Square before trying to get Dennis back. She is distraught when Dennis chooses Phil over her. Karen worries for Keanu after realising Phil knows everything. Mick suffers a panic attack over Linda when he cannot find her. A gunshot rings out in a warehouse. Martin emerges. The Panesar's tells the Slater's they can keep No.31. Sheree kisses a sleeping Patrick's forehead as she cries and leaves. Martin returns and shows Ben footage of him shooting Keanu. He makes Ben crush the van involved in the hit-and-run. Phil feels victorious. Martin cries as he burns evidence. Cast Regular cast *Martin Fowler - James Bye *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Ben Mitchell - Max Bowden *Sharon Mitchell - Letitia Dean *Louise Mitchell - Tilly Keeper *Keanu Taylor - Danny Walters *Denise Fox - Diane Parish *Patrick Trueman - Rudolph Walker *Sheree Trueman - Suzette Llewellyn *Kim Fox - Tameka Empson *Linda Carter - Kellie Bright *Mick Carter - Danny Dyer *Lee Carter - Danny Hatchard *Tina Carter - Luisa Bradshaw-White *Shirley Carter - Linda Henry *Kush Kazemi - Davood Ghadami *Kat Moon - Jessie Wallace *Jean Slater - Gillian Wright *Mo Harris - Laila Morse *Karen Taylor - Lorraine Stanley *Mitch Baker - Roger Griffiths *Tiffany Butcher-Baker - Maisie Smith *Keegan Butcher-Baker - Zack Morris *Bernadette Taylor - Clair Norris *Sonia Fowler - Natalis Cassidy *Bex Fowler - Jasmine Armfield *Dot Branning - June Brown *Dotty Cotton - Milly Zero *Whitney Dean - Shona McGarty *Stuart Highway - Ricky Champ *Rainie Branning - Tanya Franks *Jack Branning - Scott Maslen *Max Branning - Jake Wood *Ruby Allen - Louisa Lytton *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Bobby Beale - Clay Milner Russell *Kheerat Panesar - Jaz Deol *Vinny Panesar - Shiv Jalota *Jags Panesar - Amar Adatia *Honey Mitchell - Emma Barton *Billy Mitchell - Perry Fenwick *Lola Pearce - Danielle Harold *Jay Brown - Jamie Borthwick *Lisa Fowler - Lucy Benjamin *Iqra Ahmed - Priya Davdra *Ash Kaur - Gurlaine Kaur Garcha *Dennis Rickman - Bleu Landau *Tommy Moon - Shay Crotty *Bert Moon - Elliot Briffett *Ernie Moon - Cody Briffett *Chatham Taylor - Alfie Jacobs *Riley Taylor - Tom Jacobs *Bailey Baker - Kara-Leah Fernandes *Ricky Mitchell - Frankie Day *Amy Mitchell - Abbie Burke *Will Mitchell - Freddie Phillips *Janet Mitchell - Grace *Lexi Pearce - Isabella Brown *Ollie Carter - Harry Farr (Uncredited) *Abi Branning - Unknown (Uncredited) *Peggy Taylor - Unknown (Uncredited) *Cherry Slater - Unknown (Uncredited) Guest cast *Nurse Lennon - Dystin Johnson Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *Deals on Wheels *18 Albert Square - Living room/kitchen *20 Albert Square - Living room/kitchen and hallway *23B Albert Square - Living room/kitchen *25 Albert Square - Kitchen, living room and hallway *31 Albert Square - Kitchen, Jean's bedroom and hallway *43 Albert Square - Living/dining room *45 Albert Square - Living/dining room *Turpin Road *Turpin Way *Mitchell's Autos *George Street *55 Victoria Road - Kitchen, living/dining room and hallway *Walford General Hospital - Ward *Unknown warehouse exterior Notes *This hour-long episode was broadcast at 9:30pm. *Ray De-Haan is the credited stunt co-ordinator of this episode. *First appearance of Kim Fox since 23rd July 2019. The character appears via video footage. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Having discovered Sharon and Keanu's secret, Phil puts his revenge plan into action. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,207,196 viewers (6th place). Category:2019 episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns Category:Christmas episodes